Coming alive
by kaya and kazumi desu
Summary: After TDI Courtney is forced to move away because her family cant ut up with being talked about. Now Courtney has to go to a new school and make new friends, but little does she know that...?(hahahaha shhh its a secret..) will Courtney be able to handle the pressure? stay tuned with me and kaya-chan in this dram filled story and many more to come!
1. Chapter 1

Come Alive

By Kazumi Okisu and Kaya Phillips

It was the end of my 11th grade year going on to the 12th grade. it was the end of summer and school was 1 day away. i was moving to a large house in a large neighborhood in Canada with my two brothers,Mike and Josh. A long with my mother and father... My mother was doctor and my father was a lawyer. They always had big dream for me i guess that why they named my Courtney , it sounded like a name that a successful person had. Of course i was the oldest between me and my two brothers Josh who was 13 and Mike who was 12. Mike and Josh looked so different from me you couldn't even tell we where related. They both had black hair like my dad and green eyes like my mother. I on the other had had medium brown hair like my mom and onyx eyes like my dad but my moms tanned completion. i wasn't the type of girl who like to party and get wasted like most girls my age did. i was the complete opposite,an over achiever always striving for perfection and to have things done right. i was well organized everything having to be int he right order nothing out of place , and when there was something out of place i fixed it. But i did something out of the ordinary out of my comfort zone ... I audition for a show TDI and i got on. At first it was all about winning and getting the money but all that changed when I meet a bad boy named Duncan Evans. Who completely changed me i was a thief and i disobeyed rules, I was everything my parent didn't want me to be all because of one person. The worst part was that i ended up dating and kissing him on NATIONAL TV for everyone to see. When i say everyone i mean my parent and all of my friends. I know they where all ashamed of me when they watched what had happen between me and Duncan. He was someone that my dad wouldn't never except with all the piercings and bright green hair and bad boy image in all. Let alone smacking lips with his daughter that he thought was raised well enough but was let down. My mother and father couldn't bare the embarrassment of being talked about and that why where moving. All of our stuff was there and i would be starting at my new school tomorrow. we arrived at the house it was painted tan with a brown door and glass window int he front; it had tons of windows like 11 or 12. Our house was big and i was getting the room with the balcony my mother and father where already unlocking the doors looking around the house. My two little brothers ran right pass me into the house. i walked into the house and the living room was one the right and kitchen was on the left, we had white furniture with a 50"in tv hanging above the fire walls where painted light blue with white trimming. the kitchen was green with stainless steel appliances. the whole house was wooded flooring. i walked up the stairs to the right my room was at the end of the hallway i had my own bathroom. i walked into my room my walls where purple and my bed was nicely made with white sheet and purple covers. it was a canopy bed with black and white curtains hung up i walked into my bathroom where everything match my bedroom. it looked exactly like my old room...

~4 hours later~

"Courtney! Dinner is ready." my other yelled to me. i walked down stair and into the dining room that was all white with a glass table on marble stand. everyone was sitting down waiting on me to began eating. i sat down next to Josh across from my father. ever since Tdi he never looks at me let alone talk to me he allows my mother to do all the talking for him. "Courtney." my father clears his throat, "pass the salt." he says looking at me. i hand him the salt wondering why he didn't ask Josh to do it was he tired of us not talking to each other? diner ended and i washed dishes and went to me room to shower and and went to sleep. i woke up at 6:45 30 mins before i had to be out on the corner to catch my bus. did my hair and put on a pair of tan pants and a cute blue ruffle shirt with blue flats and little make up. i grabbed my black bag and put my note book in it and walked out the door. my mom and dad had already left for work and josh and mike where already at school. the bus arrived at school, it was really big and it looked like a college or something. i walked up to some near by student . "excuse me ?" i said one of the girls turned around and look t me her eyes grew wide. " Courtney?" the blond surfer girl hugged me tight. "Bridgette you go tot his school.?" i asked trying to catch my breath as from the death hug. "yeah " she says smiling like a child who just got some candy. " um can you show me to this class?" i ask her handing her my paper. she looks at it scanning it."we have some of the same classes " she says in excitement. "ill see you guys later?." she says to her friend as we walk off into the school building. that was when i seen Geoff and Gwen. " they go to this school too?" i ask her scrunching up my eyebrows "yeah." she says to me as if she was hiding something. Gwen and Geoff walk up to us. "Courtney!" they both say their mouths drop."hey" i say to them. "you go here now?" Gwen asks she had on her usual gothica clothes and make up. "yeah" i say rubbing my shoulder looking down to the floor. "cool bruh.. party celebration for Courtney's arrival!" Geoff says hugging Bridgette. " i'm going to show Courtney to her class real quick" she says to Geoff giving him a quick peak on the lips. we walk to the class room and i walk toward the back. "thank you Bridgette." i say to her as she hugs me. " ill be back to show you to your other class next period and we can eat lunch together." she says. the bell rings and class starts i look down in my bag to grab some paper and pencil when i hear the teacher say. "Mr. Evans your late!" i didn't bother looking up. "please don't be him leave don't be him" i say to my self. he walks over and sits down i try to cover my face when i see the first piercing on his right eye. he looks over and shows his famous smirk. "how have you been... Princess.?" a husky voice says to me.. a voice i know to well... Duncan..

~Konnichi wa Kazumi desu!

Konnichi wa Lakaya desu!

we both just wanted to say hello to our new friend.

Kazumi-arigato gozaimasu Tosha no kiji o yonde itadaki .

Kaya-Thank you for reading our story. And we are both very sorry for not finishing the gangster and the princess coming soom. people please share our story tell your friends about us.

Kazumi- it would be very nice of you!

Kaya- oh and please review follow us and all that good stuff and will follow back promise!

K*K 3


	2. Chapter 2

Come Alive

By: Kaya Phillips and Kazumi Okisu

Finding Out the Truth: Chapter 2

I had heard a husky voice enter the room and tried not to lose control of myself. I didn't want to believe it was him until that, stupid pet name uttered out of his mouth. "How have you been princess?" Duncan asks me. I looked up with hast and looked back down into my bag grabbing my needed marital, and ignored him. "Courtney...are you going to ignore me?" he whispers to me *no reply* "why did you just suddenly stop texting me?" he asks *no reply* "I see playing hard to get huh...?" he says with a smirk on his face. He put his hand on my inner thigh and begins to move up slowly. Making me grimace i grab his hand hand and remove in from my thigh. I start to blush at him. "What do you want...Ogre?" I whisper to him. "Why are you acting all different and why did you stop suddenly texting me i was worried about you." he whispers back to me with his big teal eyes staring at me. "I moved away and my parent too my pda and cellphone when they see the rerun of tdi about us..." i say to him looking down at the floor. Princess...-" the bell rings and the class is dismissed. Duncan follows Courtney; Bridgett is standing outside of the door. "I'm sorry Duncan i need to go..." i say to him walking out the door to my next class with Bridgette we had the same class together. The rest of the day went by fast and i was time for lunch i followed Bridgette to a circle table with eight chairs Geoff, Gwen, Trent, D.j. ,Bridgette, Myself, and Duncan. He imidatly spotted me from the opposite side of the room full of people, me and Bridge sat down. I had met the others in my other two classes before this lunch. Duncan just stared at me the whole time lunch was going on. The bell rang and we all got up Duncan, brushed up next to me. and grabbed my wrist tight dragging me out the cafe out a side door. We went into a different section of the school that was clearly the oldest part. We got to an old class room in the school and Duncan locked the door. "Now princess what really going on with you." he ask with big puppy dog eyes. I hated it when he did that it was so hot and made be blush, but there's no way i could admit that. "My parent where embarrassed about the way i acted on the show and where tired of being talked about everyday so we packed up and moved." i told him avoiding eye contact with him. "So your going to let your parent stop you from being with someone." he ask me bluntly. "What more could i have done Duncan, and your one to talk when you were flirting with Gwen." i say to him coldly. "Danm woman how many time do i have to tell you me and Gwen have nothing _GOING _on and don't you see she's Trent." He says to me slowly rising his voice. "I...Well-" i was cut off by Duncan's warm kiss. I did try to break it off his grip on me was tight.

Duncan POV

I bit her lip slipping my tongue in to her mouth. Rubbing my tongue on the root of her mouth causing her to moan out in pleasure. Slipping her hand down her back and back up to her neck, slowly placing butterfly kissed down her jaw to her neck. I began to suck on it and lick and nibble on her ears. Blowing air into both of them. I was shocked she let me go this far. But i should be think about that right now. "D-unc-an" i heard Courtney moan my name it urged me to continued. It's not like we ever broke up she just moved away. The sad thing is that we never went this far not even on the show. I slipped me hand on her breast and fondled them before putting my hand up her shirt and started to tease her. I lifted up her shirt reveling her pink polka dotted bra. I licked on her left nipple then bit on it softly causing her to shudder in please. Then she pushed me off of her." We missed last period, i shouldn't be doing this with you... I mean what if we get caught?" She says with her angry face. I loved it when she got upset she was so sexy. "Look princess who gonna find out about this no one , plus no one comes to this part of the school anymore it shut down." I tell her. "I need to go Duncan..." she says to me. I pull her in for one last kiss before showing her our way out of the to the new park o the school. Just then the bell ring to go home the hall ay fills with people. I see Geoff and Malibu coming our way. " Aye bruh where the two of you B you weren't in class." Geoff says to us. "Yeah the teacher is going to call your parent Courtney.. Where did you go?" Malibu says to Courtney then looks at me. I give her one of my famous smirks. " I got lost and then i ran into Duncan." She says to them her cheeks tinted pink. "Well miss the buss if we don't hurry ." Malibu says to Courtney. "I gotta go Duncan." She says before walking away from me.

Courtney POV

I sat down in the back of the bus next to Katie and Sadie they finally stop dressing the same. I see Duncan riding on his motorcycle I'm guessing he seen me to seeing that he flashed a call me sign. I turn away from the window thinking about me and Duncan did earlier made me blush. I was in a deep trail of thought and didn't ever hear Bridgette calling me. "Courtney this i your stop... court..." snapping her fingers until Katie gives me a nudge. "Huh?" I say before realizing i was at my stop. I got off saying my good byes to my friend and walk up to my door. I pull my key out of my bag my parents were home they never where. I went in to my room and opened up my computer and got on Facebook. I had one new friend request. I clicked on it was Duncan i clicked on his page and went through his feed and some of his pictures before accepting him. E messed me

convo on Facebook

Duncan: hey princess is you coming to the party Geoff and Malibu are planning for you?

Courtney: if my parent let me and about early forget that happened?

Duncan: nahh i rather not . Look Princess we never broke up and we shouldn't if you want to we can keep it a secret just between us and Malibu and Geoff.

Courtney: They know ? Duncan you know who my parent are , you know they don't like you.

Duncan: yeah they know. What makes you think i give a fuck about your parent no liking me. It's not about them it's about us babe.

Courtney: look Duncan... i don't want them to be mad. Duncan: all you have to say is that you want to be with me and i promise ill make you happy.

Courtney: Duncan... i want to be with you..

~kaya_kazumi~

I feel as if this story was so sort and i felt as if it was kinda cheesy or something like that... kazumi said she'll write the next chapter... mmmh kaya!

Oh and thank u all for liking my story please comment and if you leave your name and ethnicity I'll put you into chapter 4~kazumi-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Coming alive

Kazumi Okisu and Kaya Phillips

Chapter 3

Duncan POV

I had woke up early today instead of doing my usual thing which is sleep in and come to school late. I wanted to be different because me and Courtney date now, but are going to keep it a secret. Shit I'm turning soft because of her. I thought to myself. I walked down my black hallway into my kitchen. It was bright blue my mom was cooking bacon and eggs. It was just me and my mom my father was never in my life like that. I can't even remember him I just know I get my blue eyes from him and most of my personality I guess. "Duncan, your teacher called me yesterday you weren't in class?" my mom says to me. She has brown hair and tan skin, I don't know where I get my looks from honestly. "I was doing something." I tell her. "Duncan you need to be in class this is your last year of school you need to be putting your life together." She says with concern voice looking at me with her green eyes still I her cop uniform. "I will ma I will." I say getting up from the table making my way to the door. I got on my motorcycle and when off to school. I walked to Courtney she was standing at her locker trying to get it open . "Princess." I say firmly into her ears it makes her blush and she shudders.

Courtney POV

Duncan whispered into my ear and it made me jump a little . "Hey.." I say to him avoiding eye contact with him. "What's wrong princess?" he says to me lifting my face up showing his famous smirk. "Nothing….. Nothing at all." I say to him I can feel my cheeks burning up. He brings his face closer and closer to me. I bite my life then let out a gasp as our lips slowly connect falling into a kiss. A deep kiss like the one we had yesterday. I shut my eyes trying to imagine what had happen yester and how badly I want him to do it again. I break the kiss because I realize that everyone was staring at me and Duncan in the act even Bridgette and Geoff jaws dropped when I looked at them .Heather smiled evilly at me and began to say something to Beth and Lindsay I slap Duncan and began to rant about how much of an ogre he was a why he kissed me even though I kissed back. "Nice way to keep a secret Duncan." I whisper to him before Bridgette and Geoff walk over. "WOW courtney what was that?" Bridgette says to me raising a brow. "It was nothing this ogre kissed me out of nowhere ii didn't have to t-t-t-time to react.'' I studded "girl can keep her hands off me.' Duncan says and Geoff and he pound hand both smiling stupidly at each other. "I need to go to class." Geoff says grabbing Bridgette. They both walk of and I go in the opposite direction. Duncan follows behind me and tugs me into a dark part of a hallway. He grabs my waist and pulls me into a kiss. " Duncan I really need to go to class." I say to him but her seems not to car and kisses my jawline down to the crest on my breast. I try to push him off of me but then I melt in to our kiss as Duncan bites my lower lip and slides his tongue in to my mouth .it tasted really sweet like he just ate candy or something. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss the late bell rings for class. "Do you really wanna have some fun?" he ask me "No should be getting to class." I say to him. "Come on miss goodie too shoes loosen up get the pole out your but, I promise if you don't like it then we can go." He says to me kissing me again. "Ok fine but if I don't like it we leave immediately." I say to him. "Whatever princess we should get going while the halls are empty." He says to me pulling us out of the hall towards the schools back doors. He takes me toward the forest threw a path and stop when I see the huge gate standing in my way. "Duncan there's no way I'm climbing that." I say coldly. "OH come on Princess if you can do chef's boot camp then you can climb a small gate….."He smirks then finishes. "Unless you're chicken?" he starts making chicken sounds. "I'm sooo not a chicken Duncan." Say to him challenging him. "Are you challenging me princess?" he asks me . "Oh no im not challenging you Duncan" I say sarcastically to him. "Alright lets race up it and if I win you have to come over to my house this weekend… he gives me a big smirk. " Fine !" I say to him. We race up the large fence I scrapped knee trying to win but sadly Duncan got u there first. "You only won because I let you and you're a juive so you have a better experience." Say to him. "So you let me win huh you must wanna come to my house." He says looking at me I blush. " Maybe I do. Islay moving closer to him. "I bet you do ". He says moving closer to me then we just ended up kissing. We finally made it to the place it was a small water fall and a little meow with nice green grass. "WOW its beautiful Duncan hewed you find it?" I ask him. " I was skipping school and wondered over here and end it thought it look like a good place for the two of us." He says. "Oh." I say blankly . "So uh you wanna make out?" he asks me " you pig." Say to him. "Hump you like this pig princess now give me a kiss….

Heathers POV

I was walking up into the main office of the school. "Excuse me Mrs. Dory I seen to student walking off campus." I say sweetly "WHAT , WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES?" mars dory says ready to click the names into the computer. "Duncan Evans and Courtney Johnson. I as before walking way out of the main office . And turned to look at Mrs. Dory on the phone talking very loud. I had the biggest smirk on my face.

DuncanPOV

It was the end of the day with me and Courtney making our Way into the school building was my mom stood along with COURTNEY'S PARENT! OH shit I quickly let go of her hand as her father gave me the death stare. They knew who I was ad knew that me and Courtney where together. "Mom…Dad. What are you doing up here." Courtney asks shocked as all the kids looked our way including bridge and Geoff.. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS DELINQUET COURTNEY ." My mother streaked at my before looking at Duncan . Like he was a rancid piece of meat. "Duncan what the hell how many time have we been true this? My mom starts to yell at me. "It was the first time this week I needed a break." I say to her sounding like I didn't care.. "Ma'am im truly sorry for my son's bad choices." My mom says apologizing to Courtney mom. "COURTNEY DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT BOY WE HAD THIS PROBLEM ALREADY." My dad yelled me making me wanna cry because they don't understand that Duncan makes me happy. "But dad it my life and I can do what I want to with MY LIFE." She says back to him grabbing my hand in the process. Then KISSES me in front of the whole school and both of our parents. But it was cut short when her dad pulled her away from me and my mom looking at me crazy. I knew I had a lot to explain..

(Authors note: thank yous to all the people who are inspiring me to write theses story well hers chapter 3 of come alive/coming alive. Also if you have any idea let me know pm or just leave it below thanks kisssesssss!

K^Kヽ (ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ )


	4. Chapter 4

Coming alive

Kazumi Okisu and Kaya Phillips

Chapter 4

Courtney POV

We had walked through the door we all sat in the living room. "You are no longer allowed to see that boy every again." my father says to me my mother looking at me also clearly upset with me. "mom and dad im not that little girl anymore I wanna be Duncan he loves me he makes me happy im sorry if im a disappointment to you but you can keep trying to rule me. Im seventeen now im your little princess I have to find my own path now and my most of it is with Duncan. I don't wanna be that little girl im more mature. Id not want to marry a rich man that I don't love and be unhappy my whole life. I rather struggle everyday with Duncan and be happy with him then do something that im going to regret." I say to them both looking at me Shocked it was the first time I ever stood up for myself when it came to my parents. "You wanna be with a delinquent what if you get pregnant hell just leave you. He's barley making it threw high school now he doesn't even have a job. I said it already you're not going to see him again." my father says to me. "Courtney I didn't raise you like this why are you trying to ruin our good name. Skipping school you really don't wanna be lawyers do you. What happen to your dream and goals your classiness?" she says to me. "Mary it's because of that boy I should have him arrested." my father says to my mother. My eyes open wide I a believe my father would even think to do something like that. I got up and ran out of the door I dint know where I was running to until I found myself at Duncan front door I rang the doorbell.

Duncan POV

My mom had left twenty minutes ago back to work the doorbell rung I was shocked when I opened it was my girlfriend standing in front of me. "Princess what are you doing here? I ask her she didn't answer she just ran into my arms. I closed the door so the neighbors couldn't see. "I can't stay with them anymore not if I can't be with you Duncan. I love you Duncan I love you so much it hurts." Somehow we ended up in my bed room on my bed. "Courtney are you sure?" I ask her before continuing. She nodded her head yes I flicked my lounge across her nipples while using my right hand to fondle her left tit she moaned loudly. I slid my hand down to her panties they were already wet I rubbed her clit in stimulation to my now pulsating dick. I kiss the valley of her breast down to her belly to the rim of her undies. I pulled them down slowly her onyx eyes looking at me her cute turned on face was red like a tomato. I could smell her arousal it smelled so sweet. I licked her clit flicking my tongue rapidly. "AAAHHHH DUNCAN, PLEASE LICK IT MORE." She moaned louder. I keep licking her I licked her folds and stuck my tongue inside of her she started to buckle her hips in the rhythm of my tongue. She grabbed on the Hawke and grinded into my face. My nose played with her clit. I moved her hands from my head and took of my pants. And went into my drearw for a condom. Courtney crawled over to me and hugged me she slid her hand down to my pants. She grabbed my head. She got on her knees and took it out her look shocked at my 10inch dick. She licked the top causing me to moan I bit my lip slightly before she put all of it in her mouth. Taking it deeper and deeper making my body shake took her medium length hair into my palms. I pulled her head back and picked her up we were both naked. Her breast pressed against my chest we kissed a deep wet sloppy kiss. "Duncan I want it." She says whispering in my ear. The heat from her mouth made me grow even tighter. "What do you want babe?" I ask her while sticking my fingers in and out of the wet cave. "I want you dick inside of me Duncan." She says almost into her climax. I pulled my finger from her kitty causing her to gasp. I put the condom on and made my way to enter inside of her. "You ready tell if you want me to stop and I will." I tell her then kiss her I slowly put my head at the entrance of her throbbing opening. I slowly put it in. Hearing Courtney whimpering in pain in pleasure I break the is to get a good look at her. She was so shy acting, "please be gentle Duncan." She says to me. I finally got into her all the way she gasped out for air I stayed like that so she could get used to my sized then I started to thrust here picking up speed every time. At first she was moaning in pain but it quickly turned into pleasure. "Ah Duncan harder faster." She moans to me. "Right there it feels so good more" she moans even louder. "You like the princess?" I ask her trying to get my words out as best as possible. "Yes it feels so good babes don't stop." She says. I flipped her on all fours giving her the mist pleasure she was so tight it felt like I was going to bust from all of her. "God babe you're so tight." I say to her grabbing her hair trusting her harder and harder. She was saying something but I couldn't understand because her moans where in the way. I played back putting her on top. "Turn around so I can see my princesses face." I say to her she does it and starts to grind on me making us both moan. "Duncan you so deep inside of me!" she moans she grabs me and pulls me up to her and we kiss both coming to our climax. "BABE im going to cum." I say to her licking her lips "me to Duncan im Cumming too please cum with me." She says to me. "AHHH!" we both let out in ecstasy. We collapse on to my bed her on top both trying to get air. She looks at me and we kiss.

"Duncan ...lets run away together." She says to me ….

WHHHHOOA THAT WAS A LEMON …TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ND SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPLOAD I WAS HAVING WRITERS BLOCK.


	5. Chapter 5

Coming alive

Kazumi Okisu and Kaya Phillips

Chapter 5

Duncan POV

She just said the word I never thought a good girl like her say. Run away together with Courtney just the two of us. "Babe are you for real?" ask her. "My parents don't want us together im willing to do it if you're coming with me." She says crawling into my arms. "I have to get a job we're going to need money." I say to her. "We won't need any money I have my own bank account with over 25,000 in saving we could live on that. Duncan I want to leave now." She says to me her onyx eyes now big with desperation. "Ok, but how are you going to get it the money I mean." I ask her. "Im going to have to go home and get some stuff you should get ready. I promise I'll be back by 9." she says to me kissing me. She pits her clothes back one and I do the same. "Princess waits. You should wash up first you smell like sex." I tell her. "Ok" she says blushing taking back off her clothes going into the bath as I follow close behind her.

Courtney POV

I had just got home my parent where sitting in the living room. "Im home" I say running up into my room no one said anything to me. I snuck into my parents' bedroom and grabbed my mom purse and got my credit card and the hundred dollar bill along with it. I walked back into my room now all I have to do is sneak out of my window. *Knock Knock* "who is it"? I say to the door putting the money and the card under my pillow. "Your mother." My mom says from outside of the door. "I just wanted to tell you the dinner was ready. Your brothers won't be home for the week." She says to me. I went down to the dinning room to go eat the last meal with my mom and dad this was going to be the last day they ever see me. I put my dish inside the sink and went up to my room I locked the door behind me. I grabbed the car and the money and put it in my pocket, it had all the money. I opened my window and climbed down the big tree by my window and made my way Duncan's house. It was dark outside but I finally made my way to his house he left the door unlocked for me to get into. He was sitting on his couch motorcycle keys in hand. "Babe." I say to him he looks over at me and stands up. "Princess are you sure about this?" he asks me "I'm I got the card and an extra hundred dollar bill just in case." I say to his giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. "We should get going before anyone realizes were both gone." He says to me. "Ok hey dunky did you find out where we are going to stay?" I ask him. "I know a friend who has a vacation house on the eastside of town but its far away we won't get there till tomorrow morning." He tells me. "He put the keys under the rug so we can get in." We were heading out the door I seen him get a helmet for me. I put it on my head and hopped on the back of the cycle.

Duncan POV

I still couldn't believe me and Courtney where running away together I was scared I ran away plenty of times. Honestly I never thought the princess would think of doing something so bad ass. It was a long ride on the high ways we left at 9:45 it was now 3:12 in the morning Courtney was still up peering over my shoulder kiss on my ear while I drove. We were finally near our destination. We entered the large city life of the streets on the eastern part of Canada. Seeing me and Courtney lived on the west side it was a far place from home. We turned into a larger complex where my friend Jim's house stood. It was big and blue you couldn't miss it. "Where here Princess." I say to her she gets off the bike. We get up to the door Courtney raps her hands around my neck. "Love you Dunky." She says kissing me on the cheek. I get the key from under the rug and opened the door it was dark and we didn't want to cut the lights on. We went in to living room; you could tell he had white leather in here. I looked over a Courtney who looked over at me I pulled her into a hug. "We can leave anytime you want if you can't take the pressure princess." I say to her reassuring her that the choice is hers. "I don't want to I don't wanna leave you no matter what." She says to me. "What about school?" I ask her. "Our records and stuff like that was handled by my lawyers all of our stuff was sent to the schools already my parents and your parents won't find out." She say to me in her serious tone. "Do you trust me babe?" I ask her. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you Duncan." She says before pulling me into a kiss. "You wanna go upstairs" I ask her pointing to the steps. She nods her head and we both get up and make our way to upstairs bedroom.

Courtney POV

Me and Duncan walked upstairs to the left were we found the master bed room. The sheets where clean you could smell the snuggles soap on them. We instantly started kiss. I blushed because I was already wet Duncan slid his hand in to my pants and rubbed my clit roughly. I could feel and see his stiffness outside of his jeans. I unbuckled his pants, belt, pants, and underwear he did the same to me. Wasting no time he put his head in-between my legs and began to lick my folds licking up all of my cum savoring the taste. I moaned his name softly urging him to continue he stuck to fingers in and picked up speed the slid the out and put three in going faster. He rubbed the top wall of my insides making me scream in ecstasy. I felt the beg becoming wetter and wetter as my moan died down. I looked down at Duncan who was looking at me grinning. "If your wandering what that was you just squirted princess, it was only a little." He says to me before getting on top and sliding his junk in. it was a new feeling it felt so good I wanted more of what he was going. "PLEASE POUND IT HARDER!" I say in-between moans. "Like that Courtney?" he says moaning. He never says my whole name like that it sounded so sexy it made me so horny then I already was. He was pounding me so hard words weren't formed not even moans I was completely silent, only my breath would escape. He did something different though, he picked me up in the and began to fuck me even harder nibbling on my neck kissing on my ears. My body shudder in this exotic position. He then put my legs on his shoulder and pushed me up against the wall and grinded into circles making his form roll around in my kitty. He later picked up speed making me melt completely I don't remeber anything after that it all went black.

*The morning*

"Good morning sunshine..." I woke up to Duncan's smiling face. "Good morning" I say blushing crawling into his arms. "You fainted on me last night doll face." He says to me holding me tight.

I blush and don't reply. He just stared at me with his full teal lustful I eyes, that feel like im his prey to his muscular body. I don't seem to remeber exactly what happen last night well I do most of it but my body begins to feel too hot and it goes into over drive. Without me thinking I crawl over to Duncan and get on top and begins to mound him pulling his hand onto my but... we would have contiuned if my phone hadent rung. Even after all this time I didn't bother to cut it off. I ran over and grabbed it the called I.D read mom. I looked over to Duncan. "It's my mom." I say to him worried if they found us already. "Don't answer it!" He says to me placing the phone down as it continues to ring. I then muster up the courage to pick it up. "Hello? Courtney!" My mom says threw the phone. You can hear the strain in her voice, it sounded raspy almost like she was crying.  
Cliffy (cliffhanger)  
Kazumi n kaya Chan so me and kazumi have a good idea of setting up date to tell my fan when we plan to release the next chapter so the due date will be 9/2/2013


	6. Chapter 6

Coming alive chapter 6

We both sat there dormant unhesitant to answer the phone that was ringing in my hand. My mom had called the sixth time and if they were smart enough they would have police link the phone to where e where. Ill calls them on a payphone. It was morning and Duncan and I where heading out to school at James Moore high. A new school a new town and people. The school almost looked like a college. It had over 2000 student there, Duncan and I walked into the tall aslant building that was painted with white walls. It kinda emended me of a nut house. But when we got farther into it, it was more like a castle. We see the sign that said main office anprocched it slowly. "Are you still sure you want to do this princess. We can turn back and go home." He says looking in to my eyes. His blue ones always made me go numb. I nodded my to sow that I wanted this. We opened the door to teachers bustling around I followed Duncan to the back of the office where it said principle. He opened it a man in his middle thirty's smiled happily at him. "hey Uncle Joe." He says taking a seat he looks at me and does that hand motion to sit. "And who is this beautiful flower hmm?" He asks smiling at me. "My girlfriend Courtney." He says grasping my hand. "Hello..."I say slightly blushing." you ran away again huh." He says looking at Duncan in the eyes. "Yup" he says casually. "With the girl and her parents must be worried sick." He says with an amused smile on his face. "You know what I came here for so don't play stupid old man." Duncan says with a lot more bass in his voice that made me shake. "I already did you her have all the same classes and everything. Your bus number will be 4021." He says while handing us our schedules. "You should hurry before you're late to first period." He continues. "And be careful."  
Duncan POV  
we had finally found out first class science. The one class I hate the more than math but they were pretty equal. Courtney seemed to be talking this lol pretty well I mean it wasn't my first time running away, but this is completely different. I was kidnapping her basically even I she was willing to come her mom as lawyer so she could plead kidnapping. Something in the back of my mind I was saying to take her home, but I want to be with her. We walked inside of the class seconds before the bell rung. We sat in the back next to a boy with silver hair he looked crazy. Like he was overstressed out he looked over at princess. "oh um she one sits there" he says slowly looking at me. "oh um really im sorry will move." Courtney says to him. "for what there not here now and these are officially our seats" I say to him cracking my muscles in the process. The teacher gave us the look to be quiet and to do the work on the board. I took out pen and paper I knew in my mind I would have to change if me and Courtney where going to live abnormal life here. Courtesy had pass me a note that read: Thank you Duncan for showing me that there's more to life than school and work... I really must have had a pole up my but, I love.  
D- I love you too Courtney im surprised you even would want a delinquent as a boyfriend.

That's it as we know total drama all-stars season 5 is coming out in 4 more days.

I think that courtney ND Duncan are going to get back together in season 5, because e Duncan said in the preview for the first episode that "if Gwen's gonna sulk like this I might as well be dating courtney." Yeah im that don't mean much but in the next trailer for the show Duncan is looking at courtney to get her to yell at him and Lindsay says this "I think Duncan wants you to yell at him... you know like OLD TIMES." Clearly something big is going to happen between them and if Gwen keeps it up there be no dungeon yaya! Give me some feedback what do you think.


End file.
